It Wasn't Scott
by GhostAuthor
Summary: AU No powers. Not Slash . My take on Scott getting caught cheating on Jean. Set to It Wasn't Me by Shaggy


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Yo man." said Scott as he got off the truck to the screen outside of Warren's house.

"Yo" said Warren as his face appeared

"Open up man"

"What do you want man?"

"Jean just caught me

"You let her catch you?"

"I don't know how I let this happen"

"With who?"

"The girl next door, you know?"

"Man..."

"I don't know what to do"

"Say it wasn't you"

" Alright"_**  
**_Warren let him in and they sat at the table to talk_**  
"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with Emma Frost  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor**_

How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me"

Warren shook his head at his friend's explanation. He knew Scott was going to get it.  
_**  
"How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and witness while you cling on your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say a night, convince her say a day,  
Never admit to a word when she say  
Unless she claim a you tell her baby no way"**_

"But she caught me on the counter  
( wasn't me)  
Saw me banging on the sofa  
_**( wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower  
( wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera  
( wasn't me)  
She saw the marks on my shoulder  
( wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her  
( wasn't me)  
Heard the screams getting louder  
( wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over"  
~**__Twenty minutes earlier~__**  
**_Jean was sitting outside Scott's apartment in her car looking at the video of Scott and Emma. Rogue and Ororo pulled up beside her and Warren was tracking them. He sent a message to Scott telling him to get out.  
_**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with Emma Frost  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor**_

I had tried to keep her  
From what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me  
When I told her it wasn't me 

The three of them get to Scott's room only to find Emma sitting in the bed. Scott had escaped through the fire escape.  
_**  
**__**"Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on that right prefix  
Whenever you should see her make that giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seeing is believing so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast"**_

**_But she caught me on the counter  
( wasn't me)  
Saw me banging on the sofa  
( wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower  
(wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera  
( wasn't me)  
She saw the marks on my shoulder  
( wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her  
( wasn't me)  
__Heard the screams getting louder  
(wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over _**

Scott ran down the street and stole Rogue's bike just as the girls came down. Rogue rode with Jean as Ororo took of after Scott.

_**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with Emma Frost  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor**_

How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me 

Scott rode as fast he could down the street with Jean right behind him. He stopped atop an overpass with Ororo on one side and Jean and Rogue on the other getting out.

"**_Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
I've been listening to your reasoning  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But you're completely lost  
That's why I sing"_**

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with Emma Frost  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor

Warren sent Betsy out under the pass and sent Scott a message. Scott looked around and jumped onto the top of the truck as the girls looked over the edge as he got away.

_**How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me **_


End file.
